Wanna get with you
by IsummonDemonsinyourcloset
Summary: "Just for future reference; you have nice legs." Before she could answer he leaned in closer and continued. "But I'm sure they'd look better wrapped around me." High-school AU. Fiolee. Sexual references, bad language, drug references and sexual content. There will be smut, but you'll have to review for it.


**Wanna get with you**

**Chapter one: Inevitability **

**High-school AU**

Fionna was never really a love interest. Not even to her boyfriend before they had broken up. Sure there was always the odd guy that wanted to get with her purely because of her looks, but that wasn't the same thing. Cake (Also known as Catrina to her family) said that Fionna was pretty, and if she were Fionna she would have landed someone by now. Of course that was before her and Lord (Yeah that was his name) got together. It was inevitable.

She told her that she would find someone after three weeks of moping at her break up, and then went back to kissing Lord on the couch. Fionna had rolled her eyes and walked out.

So when the tall gothic boy with an axe bass strapped to his back walked into the school, Fionna was tongue-tied. He winked at the group of nerdy girls at their lockers and they immediately dissolved into a puddle of soft giggles. He was walking towards her, well in her general direction, a dark glint in his eyes. Cake had even stopped talking to Lord. Everyone had stopped talking.

The whole school was on edge. Waiting for the new boy to speak. He stopped right in front of Fionna, a smirk spread wide on his face.

"Hey, what's your name?" His voice was low, husky and soft, like velvet. She resisted the urge to shiver.

"Fionna," She whispered. His smirk broadened.

"Marshall. Marshall-Lee Abadeer. Nice to meet you, bunny." Fionna blushed as he took the ridiculous nick-name off the hat she was wearing. He leaned in closer and she heard everyone breathe in. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. "For future reference; you have nice legs."

Fionna blushed deeply and scrambled around her mind for a witty comeback. But all she came through with was, "Thank-you."

"But, I'm sure they'd look better wrapped around me." He winked and walked away. Fionna's eyes followed him down the corridor, cheeks red, and mouth agape. Immediately the chatter started up again.

Girls gave her envious looks. She slammed her locker shut and turned to see a pair of shocked eyes staring at her. "Guys shut you're mouths. You're gonna catch flies." She grumbled as she passed the shocked couple.

Eventually Cake snapped out of her stupor and chased after Fionna singing at the top of her lungs. "FIONNA AND MARSHALL SITTIN' IN A TREE, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!"

Fionna turned and slapped a hand over Cake's mouth to stem the flow of the ridiculous song. "Shut up Cake! That was bad enough. You don't have to make it worse."

Lord caught up with them just before fist bell so he and Cake shared a farewell kiss before splitting off for class. Fionna was in Calculus with her so when they entered the room, she already knew who was causing the silence.

He sat quietly at the back, his guitar propped up in the corner. Most of the seats were already taken up so Fionna and Cake had to sit next to him. Well, at least Fionna did.

He didn't turn, didn't say a word to her. The only sign that he even acknowledged her presence was the half smile forming on his face. The boring class started and immediately Cake ripped a bit of her book, wrote on it and passed it to her friend. Fionna picked it up with a sigh.

_He's hot. Talk to him. ~C_

She scowled at her and wrote back.

_No. I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of him again. ~F_

"You know I can see what you're saying, right?" Marshall-Lee's soft voice told her. She froze. Shit. No one talked so she guessed no one else heard him. Marshall put a piece of paper into her hand and winked.

She unfolded it and gaped at the neat writing looping the page.

_You're kinda hot, you know that right? Also, you single? ~M_

Fionna scrambled to answer.

_Uh, yes. Just broke up with my boyfriend, though not looking for a relationship. ~F_

_Who said anything about relationships? I was thinking more along the lines of "fuck buddies". ~M_

Her face went crimson and she turned and slapped his arm. The sound reverberated around the room. Immediately over a dozen sets of eyes landed on them. That included the teacher. Marshall's face was showed clearly that he was holding back a laugh.

"Miss Hume, is there something wrong?" The teacher didn't look the least bit concerned. Just grumpy and a little annoyed.

"Uh, no sir!" she answered quickly, her anger dying just as fast.

"Is there a reason you assaulted Mr Abadeer?"

"Uh, actually, it was my fault sir." I turned in shock to see a lazy grin placed on Marshall's face as he owned up. The teacher rolled his eyes.

"Both of you to the principal's office. Now." She sighed and stood up, her backpack slung over one shoulder. Marshall followed, guitar in hand.

They got about halfway down the hall when Marshall looked around, grabbed her arm and dragged her into an empty janitor's closet. He closed the door and instantly had her pressed up against the shelves.

Fionna gasped and squirmed. "Dude, what the hell?" She said. The dark glint in his eye was back and it was telling her he had the worst intentions.

"Do you seriously want to get called out by the principal? Cause I don't. I figure we could just hang out here for a while, doing, well… doing whatever."

"Yeah, thanks, but no thanks. I'd rather get yelled at by the principal than stay in here with you for God knows how long…" She had turned to pick up her bag and go out the door, but then suddenly his hands were wrapped around her waist and holding her tight against him. "Let me go!"

"Oh, baby I'm loving this game of hard to get a lot, but wouldn't it just be easier for you to just give in?" Fionna finally got out of his grip and turned, glaring at him.

"No, Marshall. Look we just met. I'm not gonna make out or whatever it is you want, so…" His mouth turned to a pout.

"Damn. You're actually not kidding. Ah well, I'll win you over. By the end of the year, I will have gotten with that. You'll see." And with that he swiftly grabbed his stuff, planted a chaste kiss on her cheek and was out of the closet before Fionna could say a word.

She just stood there hand on her cheek where his rough lips had pressed for 2-3 seconds. Damn. And all that had happened within an hour.

**Review, I'd like to know what you guys think of this fic and if I should continue it. Thanks.**


End file.
